21
by Diluted Dolphin
Summary: When an unexpected sibling returns from Prance, will she turn Free Country, USA upside down? Homestar X OC
1. Chapter 1

Strong Bad awoke on the couch to the sound of the almost unused doorbell chiming through the house. He heard, above him, a certain pair of soolnds open the door, the door hit the wall, and a pair of unidentifiable heels drag a large trash bag through the kitchen. Then, Strong Sad and the unidentified person sat at the table, presumably talking.

He tiptoed up the stairs. Who the heck just walked in like it was his house? Whoever it was, he wore size four heels. He peered around the corner to see what the heck was going on, but Dumpus was obscuring whoever it was from plain sight.

"Crap!" he said a bit too loudly from a hidden point of view. A Strong Mad-height, thin-lady type stood from behind the gray roadblock that claimed to be his little brother.

She had bright blue hair and purple copies of his eyes. She wore a blue shirt with a large white oval in the center. The oval contained the letter G in red. She wore a gray skirt with curved dark stripes to the right side, topped by a white rectangle with black leggings underneath it.

The crème de la crème of it all was her heels. They were bright, retina-burning red with an eye-blistering strip of white serving as a sole. Almost exact copies of his boots! Had her shoes been boots, you could think that they were the exact same pair.

"Uh, hi there… What're you doing in my house? What's in that bag? I think you have the wrong address, so leave!" Strong Bad said all at once. "Who the crap are you, anyway? One of Pom Pom's girlfriends?"

She just giggled. "Oh, your sense of humor hasn't changed since I left!" she said before stretching a bit. "I missed you the most, Muscle Man!"

Suddenly, he remembered something from his past. He saw a younger version of this female boarding an airplane. She turned to look back, tears streaming down her face. She promptly sat in a seat near the center. The last he saw of her, she was mouthing the words 'Bye now', and then the plane took off.

"Are you who I think you are?" He asked, in a trance. It just might be her! He was starting to remember her even more.

She was the one who taught him how to play Blackjack and Texas Hold 'Em! She was the one that helped him egg Marzipan's Gazebo! He was on the verge of crying for the first time in his life! She was what made him who he was, and he was just now remembering her! "Are you my…"

"Sister? Yes, yes I am! I thought that you were going to be a world-class weight-lifter when you grew up? Where the heck are your Abs?" she inquired. She remembered him all too well. He was Sir Supreme Awesomeness! The best guy around! He created the double deuce, for Pete's sake!

But, there was another question. "Why did you leave?" Strong Sad asked.

There came no answer for awhile. When she finally spoke up, she said few words. "I've never been completely perfect."

Mom was rushing everyone into the van. "Where are we going, Mom?" asked Lil' Strong Bad, being shoved into the back, much to his distaste. Why couldn't he sit on his sister's lap today, like he usually did when they went out?

Said sister was shoving the large bags filled with her stuff into the back, trying not to cry until she was gone. Where would everyone be when she got back? She had to leave for Prance today, or she would be sent to the looney bin for ten years.

She had been diagnosed as having 'antisocial personality disorder' four days before. She hated to leave her life behind, but ten years locked away, or ten years in a different country? She wouldn't be able to communicate either way, and she'd be 200 miles closer to her family.

She had decided to have Strong Bad sit in the back. His heart wouldn't be able to take the ensuing heartbreak; she just knew it. No matter how macho he said he was, he would always be a big softie on the inside. Seeing him watch her go would hurt both of them almost immediately.

She went into the front passenger seat, turning back to give each boy a present. To Strong Mad, a stuffed dinosaur named Poodonkis. For Strong Sad, A quill, ink, and a journal. And finally, for her personal favorite, Strong Bad, a pair of cool, cool glasses.

She turned around again, finding the sight of her brothers with trinkets to remind them of her too much for her to bear. Mom had started driving to the airport after a few minutes. Her throat closed with every second that passed by. As they neared the airport, she started tearing up again. Why now, of all times? Why when she had a life, a family, and a babysitting career?

They piled out of the car, each person grabbing a bag or two and trudged into the airport. They all threw the bags in a pile on the scanner.

She took out every metal item she owned, three bracelets, a small heart-shaped piece of sheet metal given to her by none other than Strong Bad on Valentine's Day, a necklace from Strong Sad, and a maroon Gypsy coin skirt from Graw Mad. She took off her shoes and stepped through the metal detector , getting the 'all clear' from the security.

She had her luggage taken away to be put on flight 21, to Trenton, Prance. She hugged her family one last time, squeezing Strong Bad as tightly as physically possible. She would do a lot of crying on this flight. Nobody should ever have to deal with this kind of torture, period. Especially at age seven. She whispered lightly, "Stay cool, you hear me?" as she stood up, turning around and walking to gate three to get on the last plane of the day.

21 had just become the worst number in existence, because it marked the plane that kidnapped her, stole her happiness, and wasted all of the cash from her only job. She was crying harder than she ever thought possible, and she felt sick to her stomach.

As she boarded, she looked back to see Strong Bad's face pressed against the glass, the look in his eyes heart-shattering. It was obvious that his life was crashing and burning around him. It was too much for her to take; she turned around and sat in the aisle closest to the door. The last thing she said was quiet. She whispered, "Bye now…" before the plane took off.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time she finished telling them about her departure, everyone in the room was crying their eyes out. Strong Bad and the girl who not once mentioned her name were hugging in the corner. They remembered each other, and it brought back heartwarming memories of their youth. They used to spend all day imagining up crazy stories and staring at clouds until sunset. He used to like Strong Sad back then.

When she left, he became a rough, terrifying shell of hate and torture. He hated his life and resented almost everything in it. He got worse and worse as time passed, and he even disowned his baby brother at one point. He watched his life catch fire from a tiny match and smolder as the plane left his sight. He eventually forgot the reason he was so terrible, and it just became him. But he kept the glasses and held them close to his heart.

They all caught up with each other over a few Cold Ones. It turned out that Strong Sad had written a biography about Homsar, a few short stories about Homestar telling Strong Bad off, and a trilogy about a bean burrito; their uncle in Prance had tried to turn their sister into a cannibal; and Strong Bad was still awesome.

Everything was pretty much back to abnormal. After a little while, she finally told them her name. "Oh gosh, you guys are morons! I'm Strong Glad, remember?" They got her settled in the basement. She decided that this carpet was the softest in the world, so she threw her trash bag of possessions into a corner and slept there.

In the morning, she woke up and snuck into her old room, which was now the computer room. She was pretty impressed. They did a good job with paint. Maybe she could convince them to get rid of those god-awful stripes in her 'bedroom'. She was excited about today for some reason, but she dismissed it as being her first day with a fresh, clean slate.

She took a quick shower, trying not to use up all of the hot water. She threw on an old Trans Am shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in the knees, then flat ironed her hair. She put a few hair ties around her right wrist, then went to walk around outside, trying to remember the words to some 70's songs.

Homestar had just broken up with Marzipan… Again. He felt that they were going nowhere, like they were rowing opposite ways on a canoe in the middle of a lake. They were trying, but they only went around in circles. He decided to take a walk, instead of running. Maybe Marzipan's hot cousin would come by?

As soon as he stepped outside, he saw someone much prettier than Marzipan and her hot cousin combined! She was looking around, confused. She must be new around here! He tried to think of a good pick up line. The only one he could think of was that Polar Bear one. He might as well try. It might get her to laugh!

He walked up to her. He couldn't remember that dang pick up line anymore! He had to think of something quickly, or he'd look like an idiot. "You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line," he said, holding onto his one shred of confidence.

She giggled a bit, a soft, throaty laugh that had the beauty of the sky in it. "Nice one, hot shot! My name is Strong Glad! What's yours?" she said, staring at his lack of arms. This guy was being really sweet! It felt great to talk to him, even though they had only shared a few sentences.

"Oh, I'm Homestar Runner! I just happened to notice that you seemed lost. Want me to show you around?" Homestar asked, smiling warmly at Strong Glad. Her smile was like a diamond mine, glistening in the sunshine.

She hooked an arm around his neck, seeing that it would be pretty much impossible to link arms. After he got comfortable having her hanging on him, he wrapped his 'arm' around her waist. He showed her everything in town, eventually taking her to Marshmallow's Last Stand and getting a table for two. They talked and ate and enjoyed themselves all evening.

"How's the soup? Too hot?" asked Homestar, because Strong Glad hadn't touched her Egg Drop Soup since in came to the table.

"Very yes! It nearly burned my tongue, dang it!" she said, trying not to yell. He giggled and blew on it softly. They both cracked up at that. She tried it again, the soup finally being cool enough to still warm her without burning anything. She pulled out a small piece of paper and a pen, writing out her phone number on it.

"Call me up sometime, okay? You're a pretty cool guy, you know? I like your shirt a lot, too," She said, sliding the paper towards him. She thought that he would call her in a few days; she knew it.

He told her about how he had just gotten out of a rocky relationship, and was looking for someone new. And, as if on cue, Coach Z and Marzipan stepped in, asking for a table for two. They were seated right next to the only other couple in the restaurant.

Immediately, the air grew tense. "Oh, hello, ex-girlfriend! How nice it is to very see you!" Homestar said through gritted teeth. Things were going so well, and then she showed up. And she showed up with Coach Z, of all people!

Strong Glad took this as a challenge. "Hey, Marzi-man! How about an eating contest? To each a steak, maybe?" Then she called over the waiter and ordered a giant cube of tofu and the largest T-bone steak possible.

Marzipan cut each bite of plastic into small, perfect cubes, while Strong Glad popped out the bone with her fingers, folded the steak into eighths, and swallowed it whole. She waited until Marzipan was halfway through with her flavored plastic, and then let loose a gigantic burp. Strong Glad had, obviously, won by a landslide! She and Homestar paid, and then walked out. Strong Glad located Homestar's hand, an amazing feat, and gripped it tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere deep inside both of them, something was happening to them. A transaction of sorts. They were falling in love. Maddening, deep, unending love. The kind of love that can kill.

They arrived in front of the House of the Brothers Strong, where they said good nights. Strong Glad reached up and kissed him on the chin. He was just out of reach, so he picked her up to try and help. It was a sweet gesture, and soon they broke the kiss to go home.

Strong Glad walked in, completely ignoring everyone else. She felt like she was glowing. She had a dorky smile pasted on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked a not-too-concerned Strong Bad, who was playing Super Mario. He was trying to beat Bowser, but kept running into him. He never liked the jump sprite, even if it was the only way to get past this level. "You look like you met a celebrity!"

She flinched when he threw the controller at the wall. "I assure you that I did not meet any celebrity, but I met someone that made me feel like one."

"Oh really? Who? Pom Pom? Bubs?" He was somehow intrigued by her newly found obsession. She looked really happy, and he wanted to see who did this so he could thank him.

"None of those. His name is Homestar, if I remember correctly," She said matter-of-factly. "Dang he's tall! That or I'm short!"

He was surprised. Did she just say that she liked Homestar, of all people? He was kinda hoping that it would be Pom Pom. Pom Dog and Strong Bad were pretty good friends. Homestar was an idiot! What did she see in that guy? "How did you get around to meeting him, with so much to see today?"

"I was confused, I didn't know what to stare at first, and he noticed and showed me around. I really liked the pick-up line he used, too. 'You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick-up line.' He's a genius!" She said, yawning a bit. "I'mma get some sleep now. Good night, bro!" she said before curling up in the corner and falling asleep.

In the morning, she stole and ate all of the Pop-Tarts. Oh lord she loved the sugary pieces of bread that she held in her hand! She went back downstairs to get a new outfit together. Strong bad was asleep face up. He looked so peaceful and content; she just couldn't help but screw it up! She raised her hand as high as possible, and then brought it down on his cheek, causing a large, exaggerated slapping noise, and a handprint to match.

"GAH! What the crap was that for?" Strong Bad shouted, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Around seven. Too late?" Strong Glad asked, still giggling like a dolphin.

"Seven? Too early! Why?"

"Because I can!" She stated, turning on the TV. It was an episode of Dartmouth.

"You're so mean! Why'd you do that?"

"You looked too peaceful, just lying there like an angel. You looked too happy! I had to ruin that. Also, we're out of Pop-Tarts." At that, she went to get a shower.

About fifteen minutes later, she got out of the shower wearing a bright green dress and purple ballet flats. Today Homestar invited her to stare at clouds with him. The doorbell, once again, chimed through the house. She stepped outside to see Homestar carrying two lawn chairs and a case of Melonade.

"Oh, I didn't realize we were going to a royal ball," Homestar said, rolling his eyes. It was an obvious joke, not even the King of Town was considered royalty.

"You shut your face; it's an improvement from yesterday's outfit!" she stated, giggling at his cleverness. And Strong Bad said that his head was thicker than the Great Wall of China! Whatever, Homestar was sweet, kind, and not as idiotic as some of the other men around here.

"Yeah, right. You look good in every outfit you wear! Heck, you'd make Marzipan's dress look good!" He said simply, poking the tip of her nose. That last comment was just to make her feel better; nobody looks good in that monstrosity affectionately called a dress! "And another thing, I liked yesterday's outfit!"

She gave him an unimpressed look. He was weird… But not in a bad way. He was nice, his eyes were constantly locked on her, and he wasn't creepy. A smirk crept across her face, slowly turning into a smile. She liked him a lot. Her stomach released millions of exotic butterflies when he was around. She was thoroughly flummoxed. Why did she like him so much?

She then realized that she was blushing. She let out an awkward cough, then took his 'arm' and walked to behind Bubs' Conces5ion Stand. They sat and stared at clouds, coming up with ridiculous animals to match the cloud, one even resembling El Pardack.

Soon, it was night time. Deciding against going home, Strong Glad decided to stay at Homestar's house for the night. They walked inside, and both slept immediately on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Early in the morning, Homestar awoke to furious knocking on the door. He opened it to find a very angry Strong Bad, who immediately socked him in the gut.

"What the heck was that for? Ouch!" said Homestar, writhing on the floor.

"You know perfectly well what it was for! Keeping my sister at your house!" Said Strong Bad, kicking Homestar in the face.

In another corner of the room, Strong Glad rolled over in her sleep, trying to pull Homestar into a hug, but instead found nothing. She awoke, not opening her eyes quite yet.

"Homestar! Get over here so I can cuddle you!" She shouted, stretching. Suddenly, two sets of feet raced over to her side. She opened her eyes to an upset brother and a worried boyfriend.

"What did he do to you? Are you okay? Do I need to kick him again?" Asked a concerned Strong Bad. "If he did anything to you, I swear, I'll clean his clock!"

"What? What are you talking about? Don't hurt the only suitable boyfriend in this town!" Strong Glad said, standing up.

"Boyfriend?" Homestar and Strong Bad said, puzzled and shocked.

"I know what I said! And I stand by it!" She said, crossing her arms. "I want to at least keep him around for a while before he dies of internal bleeding at your hands!"

Homestar was completely flattered. It was the first time that being a boyfriend actually meant something important. It was no longer just a word; it was a title that he was proud of.

Strong Bad was creeped out that she chose Homestar over anyone else, but still stood by her decision. It wasn't like it was such a horrible idea. Homestar had a lot of great ideas to torture a certain group of teen girls. He had the idea for the tenth comic being in color, so it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have him around.

Strong Glad pushed them aside, stepping into the kitchen to try and find some breakfast. After digging through everything, she decided on cereal with Melonade instead of milk. All of his milk was soy, so she needed to improvise somehow.

Soon, the brother and the boyfriend had joined her in eating Melonade Cheerios. Conversation was completely out of the question; everyone was thinking deeply about life. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a simple question.

"Want to go get some burgers?"

It wasn't the question that puzzled Strong Bad, but it was Homestar that had asked. He usually was being forced into trying a new flavor of tofu. He had always been vegan. Why had he wanted to quit?

"What are you staring at me for? Not interested?" Homestar asked. He was tired of being vegan, and he thought that going on a carnivorous rampage would be fun. He wanted to see Marzipan's face when she saw him eating any sort of meat!

Once Strong Bad snapped out of his trance, He had one question that withheld all others that he could think of. "Since when were you not a vegan anymore, man?"

"Since I wanted to get revenge on Marzipan for walking into our first date and ruining it!" Homestar stated simply, as if it were obvious. "She's controlled my entire life since I met her, so I'm going to take my personality back, okay?"


	5. Author's Note Of Doom!

**Hello! Thank you to my readers, the few that read my dribble-drabble! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, and sorry that I'm teasing you. IDK what to do next, though, and I have a terrible case of WB (Writer's Block) XD. But I'm currently trying my best!  
**

**Maybe, if you guys can draw my OC, I'll reccomend your stories in my next Author's Note?**

**Also, I have a challenge for you ;) If you can find every refrence to a sbemail and name which one it came from, yowill become a favorite author. GET GOING!**

**Keep Writing,**

**Diluted Dolphin**


	6. The Actual Chapter 5!

Strong Bad had never known that Homestar was one for revenge, but he liked this side of the no-armed whitey. It intriguèd him to no end. Seemingly overnight, Homestar had stopped acting like a moron whose purpose was to run. His mind seemed clearer, and he had picked up a sense of reality. Nobody in the room had any idea as to how it happened, but it happened.

As soon as Strong Bad stopped thinking- which didn't take too long-They went to Blubbo's to try and talk some reason into the drive-thru whale. After about fifteen minutes, Homsar wobbled over to them.

"Don't worry guys, I talk to this guy on the phone all of the time!" Stated Strong Glad, kneeling down to America's Favorite Blue Midget Homestar. "Howdy Ho, Mr. Beans or no Beans! It's me, the ridiculous mango named George! My friends need three giraffes on the spot! Will you tell the homeless monkey for us?"

"No need to worry, hoods! I can do it twelve times a day!" Said Homsar, shakily wobbling over to the whale. "Hi there, purple dishwasher! Three giraffes and a piece of air please! Can that also be for go?"

"That'll be Tooty-two dollars and twelve butts pies, madam. Pick it up at the one hundred forty-second window, we no longer accept Chex Mix. Have a wonderful day." Said the whale. Out of nowhere, a bag of burgers and a large soda popped into existence. Homsar picked up the soda, taking a small sip.

"Later, Reggie! I'll be at my dartboard curtain!" Homsar said in his usual, dopey voice, walking away.

"I have no idea what just happened, but I like it!" Said Strong Bad, confused.

"Let's go, I'm starving!" Strong Glad picked up the bag, counting three burgers. All walked to Homestar's house, sitting to eat on the couch. Just as Homestar had taken a bite of his burger, there was light knocking on the door. He opened it, seeing something unexpected.

"Please take me back! I miss you!" Said a teary-eyed Marzipan, pulling Homestar into a tight, needy hug. Strong Glad stood up, cracking her knuckles. Marzipan just continued weeping into Homestar's shirt. "I need you more than anything!"

"Get off of him. Now."

Marzipan looked up, taking notice of the other two beings in the house. But, more than anything else, she noticed the other, meat scented foods on the coffee table.

"I said get off of him!" Strong Glad shouted, leaving a crack in the window. She walked calmly to the bell-shaped, not-quite-a-human female. She ripped the offender away from her boyfriend by the ponytail, throwing her to the opposite wall. "You do not touch him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I won't let him slip through my fingers! Leave, for you have no purpose here anymore."

Marzipan got up quickly, running out of the open door.


	7. Chapter 7 (6, really short)

Strong Glad turned around, smiling sweetly at Homestar.

Both of them stared in shock, stuttering incomprehensible not-quite-sentences. She walked back to her spot on the couch, eating the cow meat in bread.

"Habta-youjus-whatisgoing-howintheworld?" Stuttered Strong Bad. Homestar, however, had his mind in a different area.

"Why would she come back now, of all times? Didn't she see us the other night? Does she even care? Where is Coach Z in all of this mess of love parallel lines connected by a spider web?" He asked no one in particular, taking a bite of the burger. "I don't understand my own metaphors."

"I kind of understand what you're saying," she said pulling a whiteboard and dry erase marker from seemingly nowhere. "You see, the two thick lines represent the current relationships. The thinner line connecting two ends represents Marzipan's feelings for you, which you don't feel for her. Does it make sense now, hon?" She drew the diagram out.

"Sort of," Homestar said. "Hon? Since when were we on a nickname basis?" He giggled a bit. Strong Bad was still in shock from what he had seen.

"Since about this morning when I called you my boyfriend. I have a plethora of other nicknames for you, if you fancy," She said, poking her still shocked brother.

"What do snakes have to do with nicknames? Unless you're going to start calling me Snake, which I wouldn't like." That was a lie; he didn't care what she called him, as long as she loved him.

"You're thinking of pythons. A plethora means, like, multitudes. Also, Strong Bad, our crazy, cannibalistic uncle taught me how to manipulate people's thoughts and actions. I only use it when I need to." She said as if it were obvious. They continued to eat in silence, every once in a while breaking the silence with banter and burps.

"Strong Bad. Strong Bad! STRONG BAD!" Strong Glad shouted, trying to get his attention by poking him. She had made her mind up about this Homestar guy, and didn't want to leave him for a second.

"What?" Strong Bad was tired of being around the lovebirds. He was sure that he would have a heart attack from all of the-ugh- adorableness. "Whadaya want?"

"Go get my bag full of stuff. I'm moving in here."


	8. Chapter 8 (GRAB A TISSUE BOX OR TWELVE!)

"WHAT?" Both males shouted.

_ Two Months Later…_

They had been living on a very regular schedule since she had moved in. Wake up. Eat. Video games. Eat. Nap. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. She slept on the couch, he slept in his bed. Then, two months later, they ran out of milk. She went over to Bubs' for four hundred twenty-two gallons of milk. They bought Milk and beer in bulk, so they didn't leave the house often.

Homestar was watching the All World Mid-Pro Shirtless Championship Entertainment, or AWMPSCE, channel, when there was a light knock on the door. It wasn't unlikely that Strong Glad had already gotten the milk, what with her mind control power stuffs. He opened the door; only to be forced into sucking face with the chick he hated the most. Marzipan.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He could only try to push her off from on top of him, but, as the tub of pure lard she was, he couldn't do a single thing to get her off.

As he tried to remove the fat-as-a-whale-leech from his face, Strong Glad walked into the house, the door surprisingly unlocked.

"That's funny, I remember locking the door behind m- Homestar? MARZIPAN?" Strong glad had shouted, moving her hands to her mouth and dropping the milk. Her skin was quickly becoming ghost white, her cheeks and eyes becoming red.

"I thought you loved me. At least this isn't the first time that I've been metaphorically body slammed by a six-hundred pound man onto a boulder. Oh, well."

She ascended the stairs, tears rolling from her eyes, down her cheeks, and to the floor. She put all of her belongings in her bag, taking an eyeliner pencil out of it. She wrote on the wall, punched a framed photo on the wall(effectively breaking it), and walked out of the door. She turned around, took off her shoe, and stabbed the heel into the door. She put her shoe back on, walking away in tears.

Homestar turned to Marzipan, anger and hurt in his eyes. "Go away! Just leave! I hate you! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yelled. She walked out of the house.

Homestar walked up the stairs. First he saw the cracked picture frame. Then he noticed the words on his wall, written in glittery, black eyeliner. It said:

_If I had a bill for all the philosophies I shared_

_If I had a penny for all the possibilities I presented_

_If I had a dime for every hand thrown up in the air_

_My wealth would render this no lesson severe_

He began to cry, the words echoing through his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Strong Bad didn't get it. Why did Homestar, loyal as a dimwitted dog, kiss Marzipan? Why now, of all times? Something just didn't add up. He decided to go over to Homestar's house to steal his beer, get a few answers, and make sure Homestar hadn't tried to hang himself with his socks again.

Knock. Knock. Knock. SLAM!

Strong Bad had let his own-dang-self in. Sigh. Didn't matter. The door didn't need to get fixed. Everyone should see this empty wreck, sitting on his couch, making himself even more of a fool. He bowed his head slightly. 45 straight hours of watching love movies and trying to figure out what he could have done to prevent this. He couldn't think of a single thing to blame but himself. It seemed like this was bound to happen, like it was destiny. Oh, how his destiny crushed his heart.

"I was planning to propose. I was going to get down on one knee even. I was going to surprise her, make her feel like a princess. I love her." Homestar threw a small black box with the words 'I Love You' written in gold across the room, in the direction of the door. It hit Strong Bad in the forehead, and then bounced to the ground. It opened from the force of its fall, revealing a diamond ring with a thinner, inner ring of pearls. It was beautiful.

"Go on and take it back to Bubs. It doesn't have any more value to me. It was the only ring that didn't have something to do with chicken beaks. I spent $45,000 on that thing, got four promotions, all for nothing."

"Homestar, snap the heck out of it man! You sound like you're dying, man! She needs you, whether she admits it or not. She still loves you. She's just kinda hurt." Strong Bad had sat down beside Homestar, turning off the TeeBee.

"Understandable. How can I get her back, though?" That was the only flaw in this plan. They needed an actual plan.

"Heck if I know, man. Figure it out. I'll be stealing all of your Cold Ones, so holler if you need me."

**I'm sorry that this is so short. I just needed to post something.**


	10. Chapter 10 (HERE IT COMES!)

Homestar sighed. "Now would be the best time in the world to help me. How do I look?"

Strong Bad glanced at him. "Not bad, man. You look like you ACTUALLY tried." He gave him a reassuring half-smile. This was going to be an epic fail at movie romance. Then again, when did they ever back down from a dumb idea? He shook his head, putting Strong Glad's favorite Aerosmith CD into the booOOMbox.

"Please tell me that I DON'T look like an idiot."

"Who do you think I am, Marzipan? I only hope that this stupid thing works. Don't screw this up, man; I don't want to have to kill you. Lots of paperwork and legal action. Then, I'd have to rewatch Litigation Jackson again. And this time, I wouldn't get the choice to HAVE parole. I would be in jail for the rest of my LIFE!"

"Whatever, you wouldn't kill me."

"Don't be too sure about that. One time I killed a deer."

"That was for food, and we both know it!"

Strong Bad checked the clock. "Almost time. I'm going to make sure that everyone in the house has earplugs. Except for Strong Glad, of course. That would be bad." He slowly walked towards the door. "Let's get going. Remember the favorite songs?"

"Yup, 7, 10, 14. Right?"

"Yeah. I'm just hoping that this'll work. She was really torn up. I moved my Compe downstairs, so she has that room. I even got her a bed. I'm serious, screw this up and you're dead." He looked around for a second. "It should immediately start on Angel. You might want to do it in reverse. Cryin' makes it look like it was all her fault."

"You're not the only one that's going to hate me if I lose her."

Strong Bad stopped walking for a second, to think. He really did love her. It was kinda neat to think about; Homestar didn't seem like a guy that wanted to be tied down for the rest of eternity. He seemed like a freebird, someone who would one day grow wings through his shirt and fly far away. Then again, so was his sister. He shrugged and kept walking. No sense in gutting a dead horse unless it was becoming shelter.

"What's wrong?" Homestar couldn't help but ask; Strong Bad seemed bummed.

"I was just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself. Excess strain can give you headaches. I would know."

"Augh. I hate you so freakin' much."

"Oh, is THAT why you're helping me win your sister back by playing music outside her window late at night, like in 80's movies? Wonderful use of logic!"

"This is why I don't like to hang out with you. You might seem nice, but you're evil!"

They stopped in front of the house. Homestar was to stay out front and wait for the signal, while Strong Bad gave his brothers earplugs. He needed to be able to hear what was going on, just in case something went wrong. His sister had a way of reading his mind, ad if Homestar screwed up, he didn't want her to kill him. That was his job.

"Oh god I'm so nervous. Don't screw up, Homestar, you can do it. You have to. If you can't everything ends." Homestar whispered to himself. Strong Bad said that he would open the heavy, wooden door and leave the screen door closed. That would be the signal to hit play. He took a deep breath.


	11. AUTHORS NOTE IF DOOM II

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long Hiatus, but things have been rocky the last few months. God, it's been months? It felt like years! Anyway, I'm getting back on track soon, so fear not, my... like, two fans. Chapter eleven (For reals this time!) will be out as soon as I get a new charger for my computer. **

**Love, Diluted Dolphin, M.D.**


End file.
